Hontou no ai
by Mai-Nya
Summary: Algo mas oscuro esta detrás de la amnesia de Hinata. Mundos paralelos giran en su despertar. ¿Cual de todos esos chicos sera el verdadero amor? ¿Porque ella? ¿ Podrá volver a su vida o quedara atrapada de por vida en una mente vacía de recuerdos?. (Inspirada en AMNESIA, no es igual) pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hontou no ai**_

**Parte 1:** _**Shisui Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.**_

BENG, BENG, BENG. El despertador taladro mis oídos, mi cabeza punzante de dolor no me dejaba pensar ni recordar. Estire mi brazo para apagar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Mire a mi alrededor, un cuarto perfectamente ordenado con paredes lilas y muebles blancos era lo que veía.

(Repasemos: el dolor de cabeza persiste aun sin el molesto ruido. Mis recuerdos no se forman en mi cabeza y soy una chica). Esto último lo dije mientras tocaba mis proporcionados pechos. (Hay tres puertas, una de esas debe dar a un baño. Necesito un espejo y un retrete). Me levante y abrí la de dos puertas. (Un armario). La siguiente era corrediza. (Bingo, el baño. Alabado sea mi instinto). Corrí hacia el retrete pues no quería ensuciarme. (OH SII!... A esto se referían con la libertad de expresión!, estoy segura). Al terminar de subir mi cachetero di la vuelta al lavamanos y mientras me lavaba vi mi rostro en el espejo de al frente. (Caballeros, soy hermosa. Debo ser algo así como modelo). Mi cabello negro azulado caía hasta mi trasero, mi piel blanca tenía un contraste en las mejillas rosa pálido y los ojos, mis ojos eran blanco perla con un toque lila. (Muy bien, ahora sí quiero respuestas). Salí del baño presurosa y mire la hora; 09:27AM.

-Una agenda telefónica o un celular, tal vez si llamo a alguien me de pistas de quien soy. Jejeje soy una buenorra y aparte inteligente no me extrañaría si fuera multimillonaria.- Rebusque en todos los libros y cuadernos que vi pero nada de números. Empecé a buscar en las gavetas de las mesitas de noche al lado de la cama y en una estaba el celular.-Lo sabia! Soy rica, este aparato no parece nada barato además es táctil!.-Busque en ultimas llamadas y Shisui Uchiha era el nombre de la persona que había llamado el día anterior a las 08:54PM.(Okay, ¿Qué le diré? ¡Hola Shisui!, ¿Me puedes decir quién carajos soy y quien eres tú?. Creo que no). Pise el botón de llamada y espere, dos tonos, tres tono, cuatro tonos.

-Buen día hermosa. ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- (Yeii, me conoce y al parecer somos cercanos, le seguiré el juego a ver qué pasa).

-Hola! Desperté un poco agitada pero nada que no pueda resolver. ¿Y tú, tienes algo que hacer hoy?.

-Pensé que teníamos planes para hoy, ¿Estás bien?.

-¿Eh? Pues, ven a mi casa te contare algo.

-En 15min llego.-Sin decir más termine la llamada. No estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir, lo menos que quería era ir al hospital.

Registre más a fondo el celular, tenia llamadas de Shisui y un tal Neji que llamaban todos los días, busque en los números guardados pero no vi ninguno que dijera padres, hermanos o tíos. El timbre sonó y abrí la puerta que faltaba de madera blanca con un escudo en el medio, un pasillo oscuro de paredes de madera con muchas más puertas era lo que veía.(Diablos, esta casa me recuerda a la película de mensajeros. Espera, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente pero nada más). El timbre volvió a sonar, atravesé el pacillo presurosa y baje la escalera.(Muy bonito salón, se ve cómodo). Seguí al frente y encontré otra puerta doble, la abrí y un hombre alto y moreno me sonrió.

-Hola!, Hina-chan.-Se acerco y me tomo de la barbilla. No podía despegar los ojos de esos posos negros de seducción pura, unió sus labios con los míos pero no pude sentir nada especial pues estaba estupefacta, ni perder la memoria me asombro tanto. Se separo lentamente de mi pero no despegaba la mirada de la mía.-¿Qué te ocurre preciosa? Estas rara!.

-Hola! Jejeje. ¿Crees que estoy rara? No que va.-Suspirando baje la cabeza en señal de rendición. Al parecer no soy para nada buena mintiendo.- ven te contare.-Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el mueble más grande.-¿Alguna vez ha despertado sin saber quién es?.- Asintió en negación.-Pues yo desperté así hoy, así que es mejor que me vallas diciendo quien eres, que significas para mí y quien carajos soy!.-(woo, eso estuvo mejor de lo que espere).

-mmmhpmksjsjsjsjsJAJAJAJAJAJA.-el hombre se reía descaradamente de mi situación, después de un rato sus carcajadas bajaron y se empezó a sobar la barriga.-Por eso me encantas primor, siempre me das sorpresas graciosas.

-No deberías reírte, no estoy bromeando.-su ceño se puso serio de inmediato.

-De verdad no recuerdas nada?.-Pregunto mas para confirmar lo obvio que para otra cosa.

-Esta mañana desperté con dolor de cabeza y un 0% de recuerdos de humanos, es decir, recuerdo todo como si hubiera vivido una vida pero no recuerdo nada de mi cuerpo y mucho menos recuerdo a otra persona.-Lo vi meditar unos segundos y volver a mirarme.

-Te diré todo lo que sé, no te gustan los hospitales y te enfermas más cuando estas internada así que estamos por nuestra cuenta. -Asentí, no dudaba que fuera cierto.-No sé nada referente a tu familia, pues me dijiste que murieron en un accidente de avión y no te gusta sacar ese tema a relucir, estas perdida mente enamorada de él gala Uchiha Shisui ósea yo!.-Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Hice un puchero pues era posible-Tienes un primo lejano que te sobre protege se llama Neji y tu mejor amiga es su novia Tenten. Te encanta el lila, eres una cocinera por naturaleza, consientes mucho a mi primo Itachi y te la pasas peleando de broma con su hermano menor Sasuke, vives sola en esta mansión por el recuerdo de tu hermana Hanabi, pues los mejores momentos de su vida la paso en esta casa contigo y no eres capaz de venderla.-No sentía dolor alguno por esas palabras ya que no los recordaba.-Tienes 16 en 6 meses cumplirás 17 el 27 de diciembre, yo tengo 23 y soy tu novio. Creo que no se me olvida nada.

-En este momento creo que es mejor así, me duele la cabeza de infarto!... me recostare un rato, ya que eres mi novio tendrás que quedarte conmigo.(En realidad tengo miedo de despertar y estar sola otra vez).-Asintió y me cargo estilo princesa, subió la escalera y entro a la habitación me recostó con delicadeza para luego echarse a mi lado y pasar un brazo por mi cintura.

-¿Así está bien preciosa?.- Asentí, me gustaba la sensación de protección que brindaba. Poco después ya nos encontrábamos profundamente dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hontou no ai**_

**Parte 1: **_**Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga**_

BENG, BENG, BENG. (Otra vez el molesto despertador, como se me iba a quitar el dolor de cabeza con esa cosa?). Estire el brazo y lo desconecte. De golpe los recuerdos de Shisui llegaron a mí, vi a mí alrededor pero no vi ningún signo del joven en la habitación, me levante para buscarlo en el baño pero no estaba, baje a planta baja pero tampoco estaba. (Seguro tuvo una emergencia y se fue). Fui a la cocina a ver que tenía para comer pues no había comido nada en todo el día. Encontré pollo, carne, vegetales, harina entre otras cosas. (Se nota que no estoy en Venezuela, halla ni agua se consigue. Okay, debo de viajar mucho). Tome dos rebanadas de pan, queso, jamón y salsa de maíz y con eso resolví. Subí a mi habitación, me bañe y vestí sin darme cuenta, fueron actos monótonos, busque en mi celular el numero de Shisui pero no lo conseguí, el de Neji tampoco aparecía, en cambio salía el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha de este ultimo si me acordaba, Shisui lo nombro como el hermano menor de su primo Itachi.

-Llamare a Sasuke a ver que le saco de su hermano y de Shisui.-Marque el numero y espere a que los tono sonaran por alguna razón mi corazón se acelero y un nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con dejarme sin habla. Al tercer tono contesto con un bufido, (Hmp).-Sa-sasuke?.-No entendía mis nervios, no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa con el otro Uchiha ni cuando me beso.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres, Hyuga?.-Sonada fastidiado, le preguntaría de su primo y después lo dejaría tranquilo.-No soy eterno!, Hmp

-Bu-bueno… yo, quería saber de Shisui.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi primo?, nunca te e mencionado nada de él. El dobe de tu novio seguro te lo dijo verdad?.-(Espera, ¿Qué?).

-Shisui no es mi novio?.

-No, es mi primo y no lo conoces. Naruto es tu novio. ¿Estás loca o qué?.-Sin decir más corto la llamada.

(Que tipo tan grosero!. Si Shisui no es mi novio y si quiera lo conozco me habrá mentido con todo lo que me dijo? Al menos se que si son primos). Marque el número de mi supuesto novio a ver con que me salía este ahora.

-HINATA-CHAAAN!. ¿Dónde estás!? Te estoy esperando en el café de Shikatema desde hace horas!.-(que escandaloso. ¿Café, Shikatema. De qué habla?).

-Naruto?... de que hablas?.

-Hina!. Nuestra cita en el café de Shikamaru y Temari! ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Oh!.. Lo siento, es que desperté con dolor de cabeza y me volví a acostar! Lo siento.

-No has descansado nada entonces, apenas son las 10 de la mañana. Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión mas importante es tu salud mi linda princesita!.

-Las 10? Me levante a las 9 casi 10 y estoy segura que dormí bastante!.-Algo no anda bien y no es exactamente mi falta de memoria.-Se donde es el café, espérame iré enseguida.

Tome mi cartera y tome las llaves que estaban sobre el mesón de la cocina, salí y quite la alarma del camaro plateado.(¿Qué pensaban?, ¿Que iba a ser hermosa de infarto y multimillonaria y no tendría ni un auto?. Jajaja). Ya adentro lo encendí y me dispuse a marchar, lo primero era llegar a la avenida; unas cuantas calles y listo. Seguí los letreros hasta llegar a la autopista, después de unos 5min tome un desvió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Vislumbraba puras edificaciones inmensas. En mi mente una imagen de un pequeño cafetín en una esquina con paredes cristalizadas apareció, supuse que era el Shikatema. Lo localice y estacione al frente, baje del auto y encendí la alarma.

Entre al lugar y lo escanee, la verdad es que no sabía cómo era mi supuesto novio. En una esquina un chico rubio hacía señas un poco exageradas con los brazos para ser notado. (Ese debe de ser el afortunado). Al llegar me senté a su lado un poco dudosa.

-Hola! Princesita.-Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente. (Extremo empalagoso, pero no molesto).

-Naruto-kun, siento hacerte esperar tanto.-Me disculpe un tanto sonrojada. (Las escenas en público no son mi fuerte eh?).

-Tranquila! Tengo mucha paciencia, de veras!

-Seria mucha molestia para ti si me dijeras todo lo que sabes de mi?.-El me miro extrañado pero luego me sonrió de oreja a oreja y grito un.-Para nada!

-Eres Hinata Hyuga y vives sola en tu gran mansión, siempre te digo para vivir juntos pero como soy muy desordenado y descuidado me dijiste que no viviríamos juntos hasta que aprendiera a botar la leche caducada!.

-¿Qué sabes de mi familia?

-Pues, nunca conociste a tu familia eres huérfana. Trabajas duro cada día para superarte, eres una cantante por excelencia. Tus amigos son Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru y Sasuke, aun que últimamente te estás juntando mucho con el Teme eso no me gusta mucho conociendo su fama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-Ya sabes, el Teme es muy mujeriego y sus seguidoras son ASESINAS, de veras!

-Por eso lo amargado?

-JAJAJAJA! Hime que graciosa.

-Siempre eres así de hiperactivo?, eres tierno Naruto.-Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Mire la hora; 6:12PM.-Valla como vuela el tiempo, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Tienes razón, iré a pagar la cuenta.

.

.

.

.

Naruto iba manejando el camaro por la autopista mientras yo iba viendo por la venta los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad.

-Hinata-chan! ¿Me prestas el auto? Tengo que ver a mi papa en la mañana en la empresa y llegare tarde si voy en tren…

-Claro! No creo que lo necesite mañana de todos modos.-dije con una sonrisa, me gustaba estar con él.-En qué país estamos?

-Francia! Mas especifico en Paris jejeje.

-Genial!

Llegamos a la mansión espere a que Naruto aparcara el carro para despedirme y entrar a la casa. Ya dentro todo estaba oscuro ni una luz prendida, no le tome importancia pues no recordaba a ver prendido las luces antes de salir. Tome el control remoto y me acomode en un mueble, prendí el televisor y busque un canal interesante, encontré un documental que trataba de los antiguos dioses griegos. (Con esto aprendo más que en la escuela). Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en el sofá. Había sido un día agotador.


End file.
